finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cagnazzo
.]] Cagnazzo is a recurring character in the Final Fantasy series. First appearing as a minor antagonist, he is a fiend associated with the element of Water. He takes the appearance of a large demonic turtle-like creature. He is a demonic sentient monster, and part of the Archfiends. Appearances Final Fantasy Cagnazzo appears in the Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes as a boss at the 5th floor of the Hellfire Chasm, one of the bonus dungeons for the remakes. When defeated, he drops a Light Curtain. Final Fantasy IV Cagnazzo (also known as Kainazzo) is a boss and one of Golbez's Archfiends, titled the Drowned King. In the 3D version, Cagnazzo is voiced by Takeshi Aono in Japanese and Michael McConnohie in English. Cagnazzo killed the King of Baron and took his place to have the Red Wings invade Mysidia to steal their Crystal of Water. Cecil Harvey and the other residents of Baron began to notice the king acting strangely. Upon being questioned on the attack on Mysidia, the "king" discharges Cecil from his post as captain of the Red Wings, and orders him and Kain Highwind to slay the Eidolon guarding the Mist Valley, and to deliver the Carnelian Signet to the village of Mist. Once Cecil refuses to follow the "King's" order after learning the truth behind the ring, Cagnazzo orders Baigan and his forces to exterminate him while Golbez and the Red Wings pursue the remaining crystals. After Cecil becomes a Paladin, he returns to Baron to find Cid Pollendina and ask about his newest airship. Since Cid refused to let Cagnazzo use the new airship, the Enterprise, the fiend threw Cid in prison. Cecil, along with Tellah, Yang, Palom, and Porom, visit the "King" to inquire about this. When Cagnazzo sees that Cecil has become a Paladin, he is upset. Cecil calls the king by his true name, Baron, and the fake king recognizes that man as "the fool who refused to surrender", revealing himself in his true form. Cecil's party defeats him. When Cecil and his friends escape with Cid, Cagnazzo uses the last of his power to bewitch the antechamber, trapping his killers as the walls cave in on them. Palom and Porom petrify themselves to hold the walls back. Cagnazzo, after being revived by Zemus, fights Cecil's party inside the Giant of Babil, this time accompanied by Scarmiglione, Barbariccia, and Rubicante. The Archfiends are again defeated. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cagnazzo appears as a boss. When he is defeated he is glad to return to his sleep. If Golbez is in the party, he wishes him peace as they may share the same hell. Cagnazzo is joyous in seeing Golbez again, claiming it an honor, but is unable to finish his sentiment before passing on. A Sage's Staff and Sage's Robe are given after his defeat. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Cagnazzo is a water-elemental summon. His special attack is Hydro Wave, which deals water-elemental damage to one enemy. Cagnazzo's ability buffs all players with protect, regeneration and reflect. Cagnazzo allows the wielder to use the following abilities: * Large Defense I * Large Defense II * Large Defense III FFLTnS Cagnazzo Alt1.png|Alt Signet. FFD2 Deathlord Cagnazzo Alt1.png FFD2 Deathlord Cagnazzo Alt2.png FFD2 Parai Cagnazzo.png FFD2 Parai Cagnazzo Alt1.png FFD2 Parai Cagnazzo Alt2.png Dissidia Final Fantasy Cagnazzo is a summon summoned as a counter to an opponent's summon who fixes the opponent's Bravery. His original artwork from Final Fantasy IV is used. Cagnazzo can be obtained on the second stage of the Shade Impulse II storyline. The lines Cagnazzo delivers when the player obtains his manual form in Shade Impulse II is taken almost directly from his lines just after his death in Final Fantasy IV, except directed at whoever the summoner's enemies would be. Like the other Archfiends, Cagnazzo serves as a "counter" version of one of the original Final Fantasy's Four Fiends, who work on a timer. Specifically, Cagnazzo's Deluge works like Marilith's Flame Arcana; both freeze the opponent's Brave. Both are the second "Fiend" encountered in their respective game (although it is possible to postpone the encounter with Marilith in Final Fantasy, it is not the intended course of action). There is also a piece of armor bearing his name: "Cagnazzo's Carapace". Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cagnazzo has the same function that he has in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 100 KP. The equipment referencing him also returns. Cagnazzo also appears as a tutor for the Labyrinth feature at the in-game manuals. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cagnazzo appears in the rhythm game along with the other elemental archfiends. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cagnazzo appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cagnazzo from Final Fantasy IV appears as an enemy. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cagnazzo appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cagnazzo from Final Fantasy IV appears as an enemy. He is the second of two bosses and the final boss of the Record of Castle Baron. ;Target Scores * Disrupt Tsunami using Lightning * Exploit weakness to Ice ;Abilities * Attack * Slow (Counter) * Water Surge: Ready pose * Tsunami Water damage to all targets * Critical Retract: Duck into shell when HP is low * Heal: Recover HP (in shell) * Release: Release from shell, return to battle ;Strategy The player should ready Ice and Thunder attacks, as Cagnazzo is weak against one or the other dependent upon his pose. Assuming few charges were spent in the battle with Baigan, the player could walk from the battle unscathed by spamming Blizzard spells. When water surges beneath his feet, the player should advance to a Black Mage's turn and allow him/her to cast Thunder on Cagnazzo; this nulls the Tsunami that usually follows. When his HP falls to critical, Cagnazzo takes to his shell to recoup HP. The player should keep the pressure on with speedy attackers and spellcasters, and Cagnazzo will fall. Defeating him in Elite mode with a Bonus Quest activated unlocked the Paladin Cecil. FFRK Cagnazzo FFIV.png|Cagnazzo. FFRK Cagnazzo (Hidden) FFIV.png|Cagnazzo (Hidden). FFRK Cagnazzo FFIV Stamp.png|Multiplayer stamp. FFRK Cagnazzo FFIV Stamp 2.png|Multiplayer stamp. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cagnazzo is a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Elemental Archfiend. Cagnazzo's Trust Master reward is the Drowned King special ability. ;Story ;Stats Cagnazzo's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Cagnazzo can equip the following weapons: fists. He can equip the following armors: helms, light armors and heavy armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes FFBE 8076 Cagnazzo.png|No. 8076 Cagnazzo (4★). FFBE 8077 Cagnazzo.png|No. 8077 Cagnazzo (5★). FFBE Cagnazzo animation.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation2.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation3.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation4.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation5.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation6.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation7.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation8.gif| FFBE Cagnazzo animation9.gif| FFBE Tsunami.gif|Tsunami limit burst. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cagnazzo in his Final Fantasy Theatrhythm appearance appears on a card. Cagnazzo2 TCG.png|Trading Card. Cagnazzo TCG.png|Trading Card. Cagnazzo3 TCG.png|Trading card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Hanjuku Hero: Aa, Sekaiyo Hanjukunare...! A parody of Cagnazzo from Final Fantasy IV makes an appearance in the 4th chapter along with the other Archfiends. The chapter number they appear in alludes to the number 4, their game's origin. The seasons have been stolen, and by defeating the Four Archfiends will return the seasons. They each have a castle, and are located on the four corners of the map. Winazzo , the Fiend of Winter is found in the southeast castle. Hanjuku Hero - Winazzo Field.png|Winazzo (Field) Hanjuku Hero - Winazzo.png|Winazzo Lord of Vermilion Cagnazzo is a card in Lord of Vermilion II along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV, as a special cross promotion. He also appears as a card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. Guardian Cross Cagnazzo along with Scarmiglione, Rubicante, and Barbariccia, are all promotional cards, all of whom were special captures to celebrate the release of Final Fantasy IV for the Apple iPad. All of them are Rank 5 (the rarest), with Cagnazzo being a Giant-type Guardian that would have been found in the Berneside Plains. Gallery Cagnazzo-Walk.gif|Cagnazzo (SNES). FFIV DS - Cagnazzo Render.png|Cagnazzo (3D). Cagnazzo Augment Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Augment portrait. LoV Cagnazzo Artwork.png|Artwork of Cagnazzo's card. CagnazzoLOV2.PNG|Cagnazzo's Lord of Vermilion card and stats. LoVA Cagnazzo.jpg|Cagnazzo's Lord of Vermilion Arena card Guardian Cross Cagnazzo.jpg|Cagnazzo's Guardian Cross card. Etymology "Kainazzo" is a phonetic spelling of the kana in the character's Japanese name, and was likely rendered that way due to the translator of the time missing the Divine Comedy reference. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years de:Cagnazzo fr:Cagnazzo it:Cagnazzo pt-br:Cagnazzo